


Blue Eyed Someone

by LoveCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewrite, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCastiel/pseuds/LoveCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?'</p>
<p>Just a rewrite of an old episode, in season four. Smut ensured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of a scene from season 4 episode 3 "In the Beginning" I recommend re-watching the scene to get the full experience of this fic. Link below! More notes at the end! Please enjoy!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PPwCGpwRqU

He sighed as his lover slowly began to remove his clothes. Hands roaming all over his body. The gentle caressing hands sweeping lower and lower every second. Soft, nimble fingers torturing him, plucking each button of his shirt as slow as possible. He felt the plaid striped cloth loosen around his body and fall silently to the floor. God this was taking too long.  
Like a man dying of thirst he wanted this. He needed to feel those delicate hand run up his thighs, along his stomach and what lay beyond. To finally let go of all the built up frustration and stress, but still those hands continued their sluggish journey feeling every inch of his chest completely ignoring the pent up arousal that made itself known in his jeans. He shifted uncomfortably trying to signal he wanted more, but the ghostly hands slowed almost to a dead halt resting on his abdomen.  
Dean moaned, the one thing he would've never done with most people. He had been in plenty of situations like this one, but never once would he find himself groaning without some type of stimulation to his cock. He snapped his eyes open, only then realizing that he couldn't see the person who was making him feel like such a precious object. He saw before him only a dark silhouette of somebody. He saw the hands come up and grasp his face, he could sense the closeness of another being pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
The first thing that Dean took into account was how silky soft the lips felt pressed against his own. They were feeble yet still very firm. There was a perfect amount of pressure applied and Dean's eyes almost rolled back in his head. This was truly heaven on earth. After what seemed like hours of chaste kisses he felt the small stroke of a tongue play on his lips. He instantly parted them as to give a green light to his lover. Continuing the pattern with taking it slow, the mysterious someone didn't immediately dip their tongue to meet Dean's. They traced the perimeter of his mouth teasing and taunting as they did so, then gracefully sliding the pink muscle in.  
Dean was an absolute pile of mush as soon as that tongue started to explore his mouth, it tasted like fruit, sweet and delicious. It too like its owner was gentle and caring, almost shyly stroking his own tongue as if the mysterious person didn't know what to do. He heard a needy sigh break the air, only to notice the noise was coming from his own throat. To his disappointment the mysterious someone broke the kiss leaving Dean breathless and longing for more. He couldn't stand it anymore if he didn't get his jeans off soon he was pretty sure he would rip right through them.  
"Please," his voice came out cracked and needy. "Please I need more," he licked his lips praying that this mysterious someone would take pity on him and finally give him what he wanted.  
To his relief the stranger wordlessly accepted his plea and started kissing a path from his neck going down and applying more pressure with each kiss. Those ridiculously perfect lips felt like rose petals against his chest, occasionally licking against him setting his skin on fire. He could feel his heartbeat picking up again, practically beating out of his chest. The mouth slid further below reaching Dean's abs, the hot wet tongue poking out and outlining every muscle and slightly dipping beneath his jeans. The moan he let escape sounded almost wanton.  
He looked down at the mysterious someone, and for the first time Dean saw something. Not only could he see the silhouette of a person on their knees in front of him, but he could see a feature of the person below him. There were eyes shining up at him. Bright blue and shrouded in arousal, but they were eyes. The blue orbs looked almost predatory, as if to say "I will have you begging to come. So don't test me,"  
Dean shuddered as he watched the sapphire irises look down to his denim clad cock, a twinkle of mischief running through them. He squeezed his eyes closed and braced himself for the pleasure he was about to endure. He waited patiently for the mysterious blue eyed someone to unzip his jeans and pull his dick free of the cloth cage, but nothing came. For several seconds Dean stood there tense just expecting the pull of the zipper, but what he got was much more frustrating. The blue eyed someone didn't attempt to take his jeans off, instead bending in and licking a clean line across the denim bulge. Dean practically fainted with the sturdy slow licks to his cock through the jeans, the heat was unbearable and the frustration he felt went straight to his groin.  
Dean cursed and whimpered, wanting to feel those heavenly lips wrapped around the head of his cock, bringing him to the peak of pleasure, sucking softly on the underside and their tongue tracing the veins that ran along it. He wanted to feel the strangers hot breath on his skin, edging him on to let go. He wanted out of his damned pants and would never wear them again as long as this blue eyed someone was with him.  
"Oh fuck, please. Please I want… I want," his words died in his mouth and he felt the tongue stroke up his cock and he could feel the strangers teeth lightly grip the zipper and slide down. Simultaneously the hands gripped the button and unhooked it, finally giving him some room. When his pants and boxers fell to his ankles Dean almost cried with relief, his erection springing up into the air. Freedom at last.  
Without warning, he felt the soft lips descend onto the head of his dick, softly sucking and licking steadily. Nothing had ever felt better. He let himself enjoy the feeling of the mouth fervently sucking on his cock a little too much. Loud gasps and groans fell from his own lips, praising the blue eyed someone, begging to suck harder, faster, to never stop. The skilled tongue swirled around the underside of his cock, like he imagined, words of encouragement leaving his lips almost as a prayer.  
He could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, the white hot burning that he was so familiar with. He was close. The blue eyed someone could also tell Dean was about to go over the edge, abruptly stopping sucking and removing their mouth from his swollen red cock.  
"Oh God, make me come please. Please baby,"  He looked down to see the cerulean eyes looking back at him with a needy expression to them.  
He could feel the hands again on his chest pushing him backward lightly. Dean slowly started backing up until the backs of his knees hit something and he fell backwards onto a bed. Staring back up they eyes were now above him lovingly glancing up and down Dean's body. Before he could comprehend he felt the pair of hands on his legs slowly spreading them apart. That's when he figured that maybe the blue eyed someone, was a blue eyed man. Dean felt the hands trail along the hardness of dick, and hesitantly then hands sank lower to a place that no one had explored on his body before. The first finger slowly touched his hole, circling around not daring to dip inside. Dean jack knifed upward gasping.  
"Oh shit, I… I've never done anything like this before. I don't know if I… I," he stumbled over his words. Glancing into the blue eyes staring back at him. There was a sudden feeling of trust toward the blue eyed man. Where had he seen those eyes before? "Please… just go slow," Dean finally agreed.  
Again he felt the hands return to the sensitive area below his cock, now covered in lube. The fingers again circled his tight hole, slightly pushing in. A groan erupted from his throat, as he felt the first finger slowly slide all the way in. He felt stretched and slightly uncomfortable. No one, including himself, had ever ventured inside. He felt a burning deep within his core that was painful, yet pleasurable at the same time.  
The blue eyed man took his time working him with a finger, lightly thrusting while making sure to be as gentle as possible. As soon as Dean felt himself relaxing, enjoying the new sensation there was another finger that came to join the first one. It hurt less, instead being replaced with an intense feeling that spread through his body. The fingers worked him over, stretching and opening him up farther than he thought possible.  
Soon Dean found himself moaning and begging for more, needing to feel every inch of the blue eyed man, to have his length inside him. To finally get the release he so badly desired.  
"Oh God, I want you. Just fuck me, make me come," The words left his mouth without warning, he couldn't stop them if he tried.  
The fingers inside him slowly slid out, being replaced by a much larger member. The strangers cock teasingly rubbed against his ass, trying to continue the slow set pace. Those blue eyes were staring so intently on him. After all the teasing and going slow, it seemed the blue eyed man was just as desperate as Dean was, finally pushing in every so slightly.  
Making sure that Dean wasn't hurting the stranger slid in inch by inch. Dean hadn't felt anything like this before. He felt full. So utterly full and pleasure was erupting from his core. He gasped as the stranger bottomed out.  
Blue eyes watched him as he adjusted to the intrusion. Shifting to the right position, waiting for the burning feeling to subside. He nodded to the man, signaling to get the show on the road, and at last blue eyes was slowly pulling out and shakily thrusting back in. It was an awkward pace at first, but steadily the strangers thrusts grew faster and harder.  
Dean watched in pleasure each time blue eyes snapped his hips forward. He knew he wasn't going to last long, the foreplay obviously getting to him as well.  
The sounds that filled the room were the cherry on top. The slap of skin on skin. The moans that they drew from one another. The banging of a headboard on a wall. If this was any other situation Dean would've been embarrassed by the noises he was making.  
"G-go faster!" Dean shouted out. The pressure was deliciously building in him, and by God he wanted nothing more than to let everything go.  
For the first time the stranger seemed to agree with Dean, increasing the pace. His thrusts were getting harder, faster. His cock was filling Dean up so perfectly. Switching angles blue eyes found the spot that made Dean see stars. During every thrust the hunter was gasping, and groaning, right on the edge.  
The stranger reached between them grasping Dean's cock jerking it sloppily. That was just enough to set the hunter off. Dean came almost screaming, the white hot pleasure bursting from him, come drenching his stomach and chest. There were spots in his eyes and he felt as if he was going to black out.  
Blue eyes wasn't far behind him, it took only a few more thrusts and he too was lost to the intense pleasure, a groan escaping his lips. Dean felt the warmth inside of him. He felt so close to this man.  
He felt warm lips kissing his chest, neck, and finally his lips. The man slipped out of him. Humming in appreciation. The eyes were watching him again. So familiar. The stranger crawled up to him holding Dean close, as if he had been with him his entire life.  
Where had he seen those eyes before?  
__________________________  
Dean awoke slightly startled. His breath was coming in short, silent pants. He searched his brain trying to figure out why the hell he would dream of that.  
That dream was so vivid. Almost real. Was he dreaming at all? Maybe he got a little too drunk last night, but he just so happen to recall he hadn't been drinking at all. So what the hell was that then?  
"Hello Dean," a voice broke the silence of the room.  
Dean shifted from his side to see Cas sitting on his bed slightly facing away from him. The angel's voice sounded a little more gravelly than usual.  
Castiel finally turned to look at Dean, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes... His blue eyes.  
"Where had he seen those eyes before?" His mind thought back.  
A barely noticeable smirk played at Castiel's lips.  
"What were you dreaming about?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'd like to say, thank you so much for choosing to read this! I'm ecstatic to actually have someone read my work! This is not only my FIRST ever posted fanfic, but it is also my first shot at writing smut. So yes it probably has more than one mistake in it. My apologies.  
> Getting to the point, the original scene makes it on my top 5 Destiel moments, and well I have a very... interesting imagination. So here is the final product.  
> Please enjoy! Comments make me very happy, and criticisms are accepted. Just go easy on me I'm a rookie.  
> I might post another oneshot before summer, so if you like my writing there will most definitely be more to come! :)  
> ~G


End file.
